La voz del silencio
by Mina-Hai
Summary: "No existe impedimento lo suficientemente fuerte para el cumplimiento del anhelo humano... a menos que el obstáculo sea uno mismo". Cuando Víctor Nikiforov, estudiante de música e intérprete en potencia se queda sin inspiración, una inusual coincidencia le hará replantear sus viejos intereses, descubriendo que existe más de una forma de hacerse oír, sin decir una palabra.
1. Nota de autor

¡Hola, personitas de internet! Antes de comenzar con este relato, me gustaría subrayar algunas cosas que considero que son de gran relevancia.

La idea de este fanfic surgió a partir de tres conceptos con los que tuve contacto hace un año o más. En general, para no hacer ningún tipo de spoiler, puedo decir que la primera inspiración fue un video proyectado en una clase donde se abordaban los distintos canales de comunicación, así como la importancia del lenguaje en cada uno de estos. La segunda inspiración vino a mí con otro video, esta vez de superación personal, en la que encuentras a una persona que, pese a las dificultades, decide continuar haciendo lo que ama. La tercera inspiración, fue un video musical entre dos personas. Es así como surgió "La voz del silencio".

Quiero resaltar que este fanfic es 100% Victuuri, así que si son lectores puristas que buscan contenido exclusivo de este par, están en el lugar indicado. Esto supone también que mi eje central son Víctor y Yuuri, por lo que aunque me gustaría desarrollar con profundidad más personajes para darle a cada uno su espacio, no cuento con la habilidad suficiente para darle voz a todos. Aún no soy George R.R. Martin (aún xD); sin embargo, me esforzaré. Habrá fluff, cosas tiernas y momentos dramáticos y tristes, pero nada que no pueda superarse.

En esta historia se abordarán temas de música. He procurado informarme lo mejor posible para su realización pero no estoy absente de errar de algún modo, por lo que si existe algún experto entre los lectores que pueda ayudar a mejorar el fanfic con sus sugerencias, estas son más que bienvenidas.

El plan original era establecer el periodo de publicación con actualización diaria desde el día de hoy, 29 de noviembre, hasta el 25 de diciembre, entre los cumpleaños de ambos protagonistas, pero debido a un atraso el periodo se extenderá hasta probablemente el 14 de febrero, aproximadamente.

Por último, quisiera agregar que este fanfic llevará impresos muchos de mis propios sentimientos, de mis pensamientos y mis formas de ver la vida. Es más una reflexión a modo de prosa que quise realizar con ayuda de dos de mis personajes favoritos, por lo que en verdad espero que les resulte agradable. No soy escritora profesional, de hecho soy bastante amateur, pero me esfuerzo por crear y expresar mis pensamientos de la manera más adecuada posible.

Espero que la historia les guste, espero terminarla en tiempo y forma, y que este se convierta en mi primer long-fic terminado en la vida :')

Hasta pronto, y nos leemos en los siguientes capítulos.

_Mina_


	2. Prólogo: Aria

Había una luz al final del túnel.

Sí, estaba exagerando, pero dentro de su corazón así lo sentía. Se había preparado mentalmente para ese momento, reuniendo sus mejores armas para suavizar el impacto de aquella carga, pero todavía parecía un sueño demasiado irreal. El suelo bajo sus zapatos vibraba con un retumbo que escalaba los dedos de sus pies y se aferraba a su cintura; detrás del muro de tela, el suave murmullo de un público al que no conocía se escurría entre las tablas de madera, un preludio inconfundible de lo que se avecinaba. En su mente, la visión de un juicio se pincelaba en tintes borrosos, como la espesa niebla matutina apoderándose del aire y reclamando su dominio, empañando su visión y obligándole a cerrar los ojos para hundirse en la oscuridad.

Su nombre resonaba en sus oídos, una voz clara de ángel que surgía de un rincón remoto. Alguien le hablaba pero él no escuchaba. Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba encontrarlo. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Había ocurrido algo?

_"¡Serénate!"_

Se imaginó a sí mismo dándose una bofetada y pronto recuperó el sosiego. No podía permitir que los nervios lo consumieran. Estaba preparado, toda su vida había estado preparado. Los escenarios le habían pertenecido desde que tenía uso de razón y esa noche todo estaría bien. Todo saldría bien.

Una mujer le tomó del brazo con dulzura y le obligó a sentarse, acercándole un paño seco y un objeto suave para retirar el sudor de su frente y darle un retoque en las mejillas. Ella hablaba pero seguía sin escuchar. Caminaba sobre nubes de algodón mientras se dirigía hacia su posición y el estallido de una cuerda despejó sus ideas. Sonrió, comenzando a tranquilizarse cuando uno de los encargados del sonido le hizo una seña.

Ya viene.

Salió y todo era penumbra. Adivinaba sus pasos en la oscuridad como un hombre que se ha vuelto amigo de las sombras. Pero ellos lo veían, y él también los veía.

Entonces se hizo la luz. El eco de un aplauso colectivo se intensificó cuando se deslizó con la ligereza de un ave hacia el frente. El blanco resplandor bañó su rostro como una cascada, acentuando el contraste existente entre su atuendo negro y los tonos claros de su piel. Había confianza en esa nueva sonrisa que surgió de sus labios, y cuando la dulce melodía de sinfónica comenzó el suave cántico, su espíritu se elevó. La voz rompió el silencio, un verso agridulce como la vida misma:

_"Escucho una voz que llora muy lejos... También tú has sido abandonado..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¡Hola! Bienvenidos a este nuevo proyecto mío :')_

_Lo sé, ya sé qué me van a decir, que nunca termino lo que empiezo. En realidad ese es uno de mis peores defectos, la inconstancia, pero en esta obra de verdad quería comprometerme y creo que ahora cuento con el tiempo necesario para hacerlo. Como bien mencioné anteriormente, esta historia será 100% Victuuri, y se abordarán los temas musicales de la mejor manera posible. ¿Seguiré el resto de mis historias? Sí, la respuesta es sí, pero con mucha lentitud._

_Mientras tanto, espero que esta idea les agrade, que les llame la atención y les motive a votar y a dejar sus comentarios :')_

_Se despide de ustedes, Mina (o Hamin, la artista xD)_

_Próximo capítulo: Nota musical._


	3. I: Nota musical

_"La vida es un óleo que se pinta con las manos desnudas. De manchas gruesas se cuenta la historia, escondida en las líneas, escondida en las sombras"._

.

.

.

Eran las seis y media de la tarde cuando las puertas del pequeño local ubicado al final de la calle Grand River se abrieron con el leve tintineo de una campanilla. La calidez del lugar recibió al visitante con afecto mientras lo invitaba a pasar y a dejar fuera el frío viento vespertino que perseguía incesante a las oscuras nubes de tormenta.

Yuuri Katsuki dejó su sombrilla en el lugar correspondiente cerca de la entrada y sacudió sus pies contra la alfombra antes de adentrarse al establecimiento. Avanzó con renovadas fuerzas hacia una de las mesas vacías al fondo del pasillo mientras aflojaba el nudo de su bufanda y ajustaba sus empañados lentes. Al tomar asiento, su cuerpo descansó y un suspiro escapó de sus labios; qué no daría por tener un vaporoso cappuccino vainilla en sus manos para calentar su alma; sin embargo, para ello debía esperar un poco más.

Los minutos transcurrían al tiempo que la cafetería _"La Dolce Vita"_ comenzaba a llenarse de comensales. Yuuri contempló en silencio la hora en su móvil y la ausencia de mensajes le extrañó; con el fin de distraerse, revisó su pequeña maleta de cuero en busca de algo que le ayudase a sobrellevar la espera.

Extrajo con facilidad uno de los tantos ejemplares de bolsillo de su novela favorita que nunca faltaban entre sus pertenencias y retiró el separador de papel, colocando el dedo en la página en la que se había quedado. No sabía cuántas veces había leído ya ese libro, pero le parecía que cada vez que volvía a sumergirse en aquellas palabras redescubría en ellas un nuevo significado.

El mesero de rubio cabello se le acercó con una coqueta sonrisa de reconocimiento, colocando la azucarera sobre la mesilla para captar su atención, y le hizo una seña bastante familiar, indicándole si deseaba ordenar lo de siempre. Yuuri observó la luz del móvil encenderse ante un nuevo mensaje entrante y asintió con calidez. Pronto tuvo una humeante taza de café que desprendía un cautivante olor a vainilla frente a él, y aunque trató de contenerse de darle un sorbo, no pudo resistirse, soltando un ronroneo cuando la espuma tocó sus labios. En definitiva, ese café era uno de los placeres de su vida que no cambiaría por nada.

Mientras aguardaba a que su acompañante arribara, y cuando no tenía los ojos puestos sobre las hojas y las letras, Yuuri se dedicó a examinar a todo aquel que ingresaba al lugar y se acercaba a la barra a pedir algo del menú. Eran personas de toda estirpe; blancos, morenos, de piel bronceada, europeos, asiáticos y americanos, personas elegantes y personas un poco menos formales. A Yuuri le gustaba imaginar sus voces en su cabeza, desde la distancia, creando diálogos e historias que difícilmente alcanzarían la realidad a no ser que fueran plasmadas por él mismo. Ese era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos; las voces eran como un zumbido en su cabeza que ahogaba el silencio que muchas veces sentía escurriéndose entre sus pensamientos, asfixiándole.

Cerca de la barra, el mesero que le había traído el café comenzaba a acomodar un espacio al centro del establecimiento, preparándose para ofrecer a los comensales música en vivo. Yuuri había visto su espectáculo muchas veces con anterioridad, y es por ello que no le sorprendió en absoluto cuando aquel hombre, al percatarse de la exclusividad de su mirada, le guiñó uno de sus relucientes ojos verdes de forma cómplice. Sin poderlo evitar, Yuuri desvió la vista mientras se ruborizaba.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y una figura que el japonés supo reconocer muy bien se abrió paso junto a una pareja al interior del lugar. El recién llegado registró con la vista las mesas y cuando giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, Yuuri levantó la mano para saludarle.

—¡Phichit! ¡Aquí!

En cuanto Phichit Chulanont le vio, caminó con entusiasmo hacia su amigo, comenzando a hablar desde varios metros antes de estar cerca de él. Tomó asiento a su lado sin necesidad de invitación y comenzó su largo relato. Le platicó sobre diversos acontecimientos en su día, sobre aquel incidente en la universidad y la reprimenda que había recibido de parte de uno de sus profesores por intentar sacarse una fotografía en clase, así como de su atraso en el transporte público y las calles que tuvo que correr debido a una avenida que se encontraba cerrada por las obras públicas. Yuuri sonrió ante la efusiva recreación de la escena y le dejó continuar en ese momento que lo observaba tan inspirado.

—Y, bueno, ¿qué estás leyendo ahora? —preguntó Phichit con voz modulada, haciendo señas después de haber contado su anécdota con la mujer que rentaba el departamento de al lado en el vecindario donde vivía.

Yuuri se encogió de hombros y abrazó el tomo contra su pecho.

—Es mi nuevo libro favorito —vocalizó con ternura ante la mirada escéptica de su amigo, alegando además que desde hacía un par de días no era capaz de salir de casa sin él.

—Quisiera saber qué es lo que te enamora tanto de ese autor.

Yuuri negó con la cabeza, pensando. ¿Qué era lo que más le gustaba? Por supuesto que se lo había preguntado en alguna vez anterior, pero sabía de antemano que sería difícil explicárselo a alguien más.

—Sus personajes... son distintos a cualquier otra cosa que haya visto... creo. Son de colores grises.

Phichit asintió, visiblemente complacido ante la respuesta. Sin embargo, su rostro se tornó serio cuando tomó el libro en sus manos y examinó la portada. La imagen de una niña sola en mitad del bosque, con emociones tristes reflejadas en los ojos, no era algo demasiado alentador acerca del contenido.

—Confiaré en tu buen juicio. Después de todo, tú eres el experto.

Yuuri soltó una risa nerviosa y depositó el libro junto a su taza medio vacía mientras estiraba el brazo y alcanzaba una galleta de nuez. Phichit se mordió los labios, indeciso, temiendo ser demasiado rudo al demostrar tanto interés en un tema que su mejor amigo prefería ignorar. Llamó su atención con un toque de su mano y le hizo una seña, bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro imperceptible.

—¿Cómo vas con ello? —preguntó, arrepintiéndose casi al instante.

La expresión de Yuuri se transformó en un instante; frunció la boca, dejando la galleta a un lado, desviando los ojos de la mirada que, inquisitiva, buscaba las respuestas en la claridad de su semblante, gesto que Phichit imitó sin darse cuenta.

—Perdona, no debí preguntar.

El chico sorbió un trago más de su café antes de aclararse la garganta y contestar. Se mantuvo mirando con fijeza el sencillo adorno de mesa que estaba frente a él, luciendo frescas flores azules y amarillas acomodadas de manera sencilla y elegante.

—El mundo es más silencio que mundo ahora.

—Ya suenas como todo un poeta.

Y Phichit, con una sonrisa impregnada de tristeza, terminó su café latte y sacó un par de monedas para dejar propina suficiente; para desgracia de ambos, el joven moreno no podía estar más de acuerdo con aquella observación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**¡Primer capítulo!**_

_**Una leve introducción hacia la temática. Aviso de antemano que el principal narrador de esta historia será Víctor, por lo que los capítulos de Yuuri serán contados pero significativos. ¿Qué piensan que es lo que sucede?**_

_**Este fanfic también incluirá una selección de piezas musicales, la mayoría de mi playlist personal**_

_**¡Espero leerlos pronto! ;')**_

_Mina_

_**Próximo capítulo: Compás**_


	4. II: Compás

_"El tiempo es el peor enemigo del hombre. Le brinda oportunidades tan vagamente únicas de conseguir y se las arrebata tan pronto como se comete un descuido. Lo peor de todo es que el hombre no se percata de ello hasta que el mismo tiempo se ha escurrido entre sus dedos"._

.

.

.

.

El atenuado sonido de resoplo de la cafetera mientras expulsaba el vapor invisible anunciando que la bebida ya estaba preparada llenó la habitación. El joven presionó el botón de apagado y acomodó la toalla encima de sus hombros mientras esperaba un par de segundos antes de servir el café en su taza oscura. Permaneció de pie en el reducido espacio, acomodándose contra la barra bajo la luz amarilla de la lámpara; delicadas gotas resbalaban todavía de su húmedo cabello tras su reciente ducha y el café suavizaba el sabor dentro de su boca al observar el crepúsculo vespertino a través de la ventana.

En la mano sostenía un periódico pequeño, de letras grandes y chillonas que herían a la vista con solo intentar mirarlo, pero él no prestaba demasiada atención a ese detalle. Lo único que Víctor Nikiforov buscaba en aquella publicación que la gran mayoría de los jóvenes ignoraba era una columna, una reservada columna de opinión que cada domingo, sin falta, publicaba una razón de ánimo para sus solitarios días.

_"El tiempo es el peor enemigo del hombre..."_

Víctor releyó el pequeño texto dos veces seguidas, percibiendo la familiar sensación de complacencia que le recorría la columna vertebral como un choque eléctrico, haciendo florecer en su rostro una imperceptible sonrisa. El señor periódico tenía tanta razón. Llevaba varios meses consolidando la misma rutina: el lunes por la mañana, como un mantra personal que funcionaba para acarrear paz a su vida, se levantaba más temprano que la mayoría solo para leer la frase de la semana en el diario oficial de la universidad. De alguna forma que no lograba comprender, había desarrollado un cariño inusual hacia la columna de opiniones. Compraba la revista solo para eso, e incluso tenía una suscripción recién adquirida para no perderse ningún número. Tener las letras grabadas en la memoria y poderlas recordar en el papel cuando ya habían abandonado su mente era reconfortante, como una certeza de que lo perdido puede volver a ser recuperado.

Apuró la taza de café cuando se percató de lo tarde que era, dejando en el fondo blanco del recipiente una pizca de azúcar no diluida. Mientras batallaba con el cable de la secadora, enredandolo entre sus dedos delgados para tener mayor control sobre el artefacto, contempló la brillante nota roja que aparecía en uno de los documentos que había dejado sobre el neceser, una burla de su genio que había llegado para manchar su impecable historial académico que había permanecido pulcro desde que podía recordar.

—¿Puedo saber qué significa esto?

Su voz se había alzado casi dos octavas aquella misma mañana, mientras contenía su incredulidad para frenar el arrebatado impulso de mostrarse afectado. Toda la jovialidad de su personalidad se había evaporado en el aire en el momento en que recibió la nota reprobatoria, y había esperado con envidiable paciencia hasta que el recinto se encontró vacío antes de ponerse de pie.

En ese momento, el hombre sentado frente a él le miró con calma, sin mostrar signo alguno de alteración, un hecho que solo consiguió consternarlo aún más. Víctor, haciendo uso de su más que destacable altura, se preparó mentalmente para no ceder, manteniendo la compostura. Aquella nota era una ofensa, así lo consideraba él, y no estaba dispuesto a aceptarla sin antes obtener una explicación sobre su procedencia. La gran zona de calvicie de su maestro de _Piano Performance_ brillaba de tal manera que Víctor casi perdió su concentración, a punto de soltar una sonrisa al contemplar su iracundo reflejo sobre el cráneo de su tutor.

—Esa es tu nota —dijo Yakov Feltsman, sin más, apartando los brazos de la mesa y colocando las manos en el regazo—. La composición que hiciste es mediocre.

—Exijo una revisión —replicó Víctor con temple absoluto. Había algo hirviendo dentro de su pecho, calentándose con una lentitud sosegada.

—Ya lo hice. Tres veces, para ser exactos —respondió Yakov—, y por mucho que lo intento no logro concretar otra visión de lo que me estás presentando aquí: te falta pasión.

Víctor enmudeció, con el rostro congestionado en un gesto de incomprensión que obligó a Yakov a soltar un largo suspiro. "Le faltaba pasión". ¿De qué hablaba ese hombre? ¿Se había vuelto loco? Su composición era perfecta, un canto sublime al erotismo que un hombre emana por los poros al descubrir que ha encontrado un nuevo blanco de conquista al cual apuntar. Incluso había buscado inspiración; sí, había escuchado con atención los relatos salvajes de su amigo Christophe a las dos de la mañana e incluso se había atrevido a agregar ciertas notas cinceladas en su propia experiencia amorosa y sexual. No podía estar falto de pasión.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —dijo el señor Feltsman—, no hace falta que lo expreses, pero sabes también que no me refiero a ese tipo de pasión. Eres un genio, _Vitya_. La música es excelsa, exquisita a mi parecer, con toda la técnica aplicada de manera correcta pero no me transmite nada. Te advertí hace mucho que esto se convertiría en un problema y no supiste escuchar.

—Pero acaba de decirme que es perfecta. No veo cuál es el problema. Seguí sus consejos al pie de la letra y atendí a sus sugerencias. ¡No entiendo qué es lo que debo agregar!

—Ese es precisamente tu problema —suspiró Yakov con desánimo, levantándose para retirarse—. No se trata de entender.

Víctor hizo una mueca, de vuelta a la realidad, uniendo los botones de su camisa de lino blanca de forma automática mientras trataba de calcular en su mente las repercusiones que el desaire no resuelto tendría sobre su desempeño. Después de seguirle como una insistente sombra a lo largo de los pasillos de la Facultad de Artes de la Universidad del estado de Michigan, Yakov había cedido con un gesto de fastidio, haciendo una única excepción para él y extendiendo la fecha de entrega una semana más.

Tenía que trabajar rápido; no estaba dispuesto a perder su beca. Le había costado mucho conseguir una manera de salir de su país para llegar a América y tener la libertad de hacer lo que él deseaba con su vida, de cumplir su propósito sin reniegos y demostrar que todas las dudas que descansaban sobre su persona eran infundadas, que no se había equivocado al no seguir el sendero deportivo que todos creían que consumiría su ser como una llama endureciendo el carbón. Había decidido aquello hacía mucho tiempo y no podía echar por la borda todo lo que había conseguido hasta el momento, no estando tan cerca.

El brillo de la pantalla del teléfono cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos. El nombre de Chris saltó en la mensajería instantánea y, con dedos rápidos, abrió la aplicación. Su amigo, siempre jovial, le saludaba con una confianza inaudita y adjuntaba bajo los emojis de besos y caras sugerentes una ubicación.

**Chris**: _"¿Estás listo para la acción?"_

Ante su interrogante, por primera vez en aquel día, Víctor se permitió sonreír.

_"Cariño, me ofende la pregunta. Yo nací listo para todo"._

Dio un par de "clics", enviando tres mensajes más y, tras tomar sus llaves e introducirlas en su pantalón negro, extrajo un abrigo de cuero del gran ropero, echándoselo con rapidez sobre los hombros y partiendo con rumbo a un nuevo destino.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**¡Hola! Aquí estamos de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo :'D  
Ahora damos un primer clavado en la historia y conocemos el punto de vista formal de Víctor. Los primeros capítulos son bastante cortos pero conforme la trama se desenvuelve me parece que se van volviendo más largos :') Lo bueno es que este ritmo de publicación me permitirá sacar las cosas más rápido, o eso espero jajaja ya mejor no digo nada.**_

_**Como han podido observar, tenemos elementos musicales en los títulos, cada uno con su razón de ser y de estar. En este caso, el compás es esa medida que va a marcar la unidad de tiempo en la que se rige una melodía; en este caso en particular, marca el ritmo y cadencia de la historia.  
**_**  
**_**¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Lento? ¿Normal? ¿Ya quieren interacciones? No se pierdan la próxima actualización ;')**_

_**Mina**_****

_**Próximo capítulo: Solfeo**_


	5. IV: Solfeo

_"El silencio también habla. Puedes escucharlo, está ahí, tiene presencia y una opinión. Sabe cómo conceder y también cómo renegar. No necesita explicarse, pues él puede hablar, aún sin decir nada."_

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Chris?

El gracioso tintineo le recibió cuando empujó la puerta de madera e ingresó al caluroso recinto. Una ola de suaves aromas le acarició el rostro, transportándolo de manera inconsciente a un lugar más amistoso, al recuerdo de un chocolate caliente junto al fuego, a la sensación de un abrazo sentido en días de nieve. Sin pensarlo, sonrió; el ambiente dentro del local número 270 sobre la avenida Grand River se sentía como en casa.

Víctor se retiró el abrigo y saludó con cordialidad a los comensales que abandonaban el negocio antes de avanzar hacia la pequeña barra de servicio. De nueva cuenta volvió a llamar el nombre de su amigo, esta vez con menos discreción, hasta que por fin el aludido apareció en la puerta de que daba a la cocina.

—¡Víctor! —exclamó secándose las manos con un paño mientras se acercaba—. Me alegra que no te hayas perdido —añadió con una sonrisa impregnada de picardía.

—Sí, debería alegrarte —respondió Víctor a modo de burla, siguiendo el juego. Christophe soltó una carcajada y rodeó la barra de pedidos.

Estaba vestido de pies a cabeza con su uniforme de servicio, una pulcra camisa blanca de manga larga con decorado negro en los puños, pantalones oscuros, un delantal de prima negro ajustado con un nudo sencillo al frente y zapatos impecables color carbón. Sin embargo, algo en su persona destacaba por ser diferente al resto de los meseros: no llevaba corbatín y los dos primeros botones de su camisa habían decidido divorciarse esa tarde, revelando más piel de la que se esperaría ver en un encargado de la atención al cliente.

—Claro, claro —dijo él, negando con la cabeza—. Después hablaremos de cómo te vas a cobrar el favor.

—Son 15% de intereses por cada media hora que pase. —Víctor se sujetó la barbilla con su mano izquierda, imitando el gesto de alguien que se encuentra muy concentrado en las cuentas mentales—. Más la propina. La propina es importante.

Chris volvió a reír y Víctor le acompañó esta vez. La singularidad de su amistad era algo poco sorprendente. Ambos eran extranjeros, un ruso y un suizo decididos a concretar una empresa que se habían planteado en un tiempo no muy lejano; el vínculo que los había instado a atraerse había desembocado en una alocada relación de hermandad no consanguínea que ambos agradecían. Víctor le siguió de cerca cuando su amigo marcó el rumbo hacia la cocina, presentándole ante los tres cocineros que cuidaban los bizcochos y galletas en los hornos de pan, aunque olvidó aquellos nombres en cuanto le fueron pronunciados. Pese a ello, dirigió saludos corteses mientras sentía a su estómago dar un vuelco de gusto. El olor dentro de aquel espacio era asombrosamente delicioso.

—Aquí, toma —dijo Chris, entregándole su delantal bien doblado en las manos—. Eres la única persona a la que le pediría este favor. Trata de no acaparar toda la clientela, por tu propio bien —Le guiñó un ojo, demostrando así lo aliviado que estaba de poder ser cubierto en su trabajo esporádico sin afectar su permanencia en este.

—¿En dónde quedaría la diversión, entonces? —sonrió Víctor.

El reloj marcaba justo las seis de la tarde, momento en el cuál Chris haría un receso para cambiarse antes de que Víctor lo cubriese durante las dos horas restantes. Aunque la idea de ayudar a su amigo de esa manera mientras este conseguía arreglar un par de asuntos era bastante inusual en alguien como él, la perspectiva no supuso ningún problema, pues con diligencia comenzó a recibir a los comensales y se desenvolvió con la soltura de un bailarín entre las mesas paralelas, casi girando entre ellas, llevando la pequeña libreta con el bolígrafo en la mano, sonriendo y atendiendo con rapidez conforme las personas atravesaban el umbral, liberando las mesas y dejándolas listas para sus nuevos ocupantes. En pocos minutos, Víctor se adueñó de las miradas de aquellos quienes no estaban acostumbrados a ver a un joven tan apuesto y jovial dentro del ejercicio de la cafetería, alimentando de esa manera su ego y autoestima.

Entonces, a la seis y media, la puerta emitió su sonido característico y una pareja de jóvenes entró con extraordinaria familiaridad, encontrando su camino hacia una de las mesas más alejadas de aquel espacio, justo en una de las esquinas. Víctor terminó de dejar un café negro muy cargado en la mesa de un comensal y les contempló de reojo durante un segundo, con una diminuta chispa de curiosidad, sin perder de vista la charola que traía en las manos. Chris apareció en la puerta de la bodega, a punto de retirarse, por lo que no lo pensó demasiado y, al no ver disponible a ninguno de sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo, decidió atenderles él mismo.

Tomó su pequeña libreta de pedidos y se acercó con galantería y amenidad, esbozando la mejor sonrisa de su arsenal.

—Buena tarde —saludó cordial, llamando la atención de los jóvenes—, es un placer atenderles. ¿Ya han decidido qué es lo que van a ordenar?

Uno de los dos muchachos, de sedosa piel morena, le miró con el desconcierto tatuado en el rostro al desconocerle, pero logró recuperarse con rapidez y le dedicó un gesto amistoso que le supo a bienvenida; el otro joven, por el contrario, se había quedado observándole casi en ensimismamiento en cuanto soltó la primera palabra y tardó en quitarle los ojos de encima, manteniéndolos sobre su persona incluso cuando Víctor se percató del exceso de atención y le dedicó su calmada mirada azul.

Él, tan cuidadoso con su aspecto como era, solía contemplarse fijamente en el espejo a modo de ejercicio, y siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que sus ojos eran su mejor arma; tenían impresa una energía particular capaz de estallar en cualquier momento con la fuerza de un demoledor rayo azulado y también de instaurar el sosiego que solo se obtiene ante la inmensidad de un cielo despejado al amanecer. Víctor conocía el poder de una mirada y todo lo que podía generar con ella, lo que formaba parte de lo que él llamaba su estilo de "entrenamiento visual".

Pero ese muchacho de oscuros ojos rasgados no pareció verse afectado, al menos no de la forma en que Víctor lo esperaba, y cuando finalmente desvió su atención solo contempló a su acompañante, como si estuviese dándole un mudo mensaje, y escondió su vista, oculta de por sí tras el cristal de las gafas, en un libro pequeño que cargaba en las manos sin darle más importancia a su presencia.

—Sí —respondió el moreno—. Un descafeinado y un cappuccino vainilla con dos cucharadas de azúcar, por favor.

Víctor apuntó la orden de inmediato y se retiró con un asentimiento, disimulando la pequeña turbación que le había dejado la extraña batalla visual en la que se había visto inmerso en menos de un segundo. Fue tras la barra a preparar el pedido y, cuando Chris se le acercó para despedirse, todavía no había recobrado su buen semblante. Se obligó a sonreír.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Christophe.

Víctor negó con la cabeza al instante, evitando dedicarle más pensamientos al pequeño incidente. Sin embargo, la perspicacia de su amigo extranjero trabajaba con mayor soltura de la que se esperaba. Chris siguió la dirección que su mirada de manera inconsciente estaba tomando con la más absoluta discreción y sus ojos brillaron ante la identificación. Una media sonrisa tomó lugar en su rostro.

—Veo que ya conociste a Yuuri —dijo Chris, acariciando el nombre en sus labios con cierta ternura que dejó a Víctor un tanto extrañado—. Es un cliente frecuente y siempre me toca atenderlo. Viene casi todos los días a la misma hora.

Víctor frunció los labios. No era usual que el suizo prestara tal atención a detalles tan fortuitos como el nombre de un comensal ordinario. Sin embargo, Víctor tuvo que admitirlo, si en algo Christophe resultaba ser superior a él era en recordar cosas triviales. El joven ruso con dificultad podía evocar en su mente cuál era el color de los calzoncillos que había escogido para vestirse esa mañana.

—Parece inusualmente comunicativo —resopló sin poder evitar que un matiz de ironía se colara en su voz. No había dicho una palabra y, sin embargo, sus ojos habían hablado con una claridad sobrecogedora.

—¿Qué?

Para su sorpresa, Chris esbozó un gesto de preocupación que rápidamente ocultó al percatarse del pasmo de Víctor. ¿Qué clase de reacción era esa? Solo había hecho un comentario inocente.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?

—No, por supuesto que no —respondió él, tocándose la nuca—. Es un poco... complicado, pero no tienes porqué inquietarte. Solo sé amable y sírvele un cappuccino avainillado con dos de azúcar cuando lo veas. Su amigo puede pedir cualquier otra cosa pero para él siempre es igual —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros—. ¡Ah! Y siempre déjale una cuchara extra —Sonrió con un toque de amargura—. Le gusta tomar su café con la cuchara dentro de la taza.

Cuando uno de los cocineros se acercó con el pan de cortesía para dejarlo sobre la charola de Víctor, Chris se apresuró y la tomó antes que él, llevándose la cuchara extra que había mencionado antes y dejándole con otra pregunta atrancada en su garganta. Contrario a como le había sucedido a él, el joven asiático detuvo una extraña gesticulación en el aire y recibió con afectuosa amabilidad la presencia de Chris, sonriéndole incluso cuando un guiño coqueto de su amigo le originó un leve rubor en las mejillas. Víctor leyó el "gracias" de sus labios y torció la boca incluso cuando el suizo anunció finalmente su retirada, prometiendo enviarle un mensaje antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Víctor decidió tirar sus preocupaciones por el borde del lavaplatos, ahí donde el recogedor de la basura ingresaba todos los miércoles sin falta para llevarse los desperdicios; se concentró en su trabajo, realizando los pedidos lo mejor que pudo, esforzándose por relegar el incidente en lo más recóndito de su cabeza, dispuesto a olvidarlo. Tras veinte minutos de ir y venir desde la cocina hasta el área de servicio, su mente ya se encontraba despejada y su humor se había renovado para hacerle brillar nuevamente entre las migas de galletas y el aroma a café.

No obstante, pese a lo mucho que se esforzaba en obviarlos, ahí estaban, esos ojos oscuros en forma de yang que danzaban de un lado a otro en dirección a las luces del techo, al fondo oscuro de su bebida, a las manos de su acompañante que exageraban los gestos en el aire al contar algo que Víctor no estaba interesado en captar, a las gotas de lluvia que se asomaban para saludar en la ventana y a las letras del libro que mantenía sobre el regazo; esos ojos que manifestaban una intensidad mayor de lo que el chico podría creer, de lo que Víctor se atrevía a creer.

Era una intensidad que, si era sincero consigo mismo, le parecía improbable.

Le fastidiaba.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**¡Hola! **_

_**Aquí tenemos el siguiente capítulo. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones, espero poder escribir más :') Sin más que decir, los espero en la siguiente actualización.**_

_**Mina.**_


End file.
